The Letter
by Hello my name is Karma
Summary: Ariana is sad after Connor leaves, but she copes and has a new boyfriend. What happens what Connor unexpectedly comes to visit.


**Prologue:**

A girl goes into the forest, she looks and looks but she can't find what she's searching for. Finally, she mourns. She tries to get over it, but she can't. She goes looking for someone else. Someone to help, to forget, but she will never forget. She can't, not if she wanted to, not ever.

"Hey Ariana," Travis called. I turned around in the hall, my face morphing from sadness to a huge grin.

"Hi Travis,"

"How's my girl?" He gives me a kiss.

Travis is my boyfriend, I still miss Connor but... Never mind. Travis has sandy brown hair and green eyes. He's the three Ts; tall, toned, and tanned. He loves pranking people, I love helping him. He's super caring, but he has his moments, he _is _a guy.

"I'm good, how was your weekend?"

"Amazing," He said spinning me around. I laugh. "Do you want to go see an oldie after school?"

"Sure, I've been wanting to see The Breakfast Club."

"Cool!" He grinned, " See you after school." He said dropping me off at my first class. Sadly, we don't have any classes together.

The day flew by and soon Travis was standing by my desk in math, waiting for me to pick up my stuff. "Hey, babe," He said grabbing my backpack.

"Hey," I gave him a kiss. "You ready?"

"Absolutely, let's stop by the store and grab some snacks." We have an unspoken rule to never buy snacks or food at the theater, since it's so expensive.

Thirty minutes, two stores, and four parking spaces later, we were settling into the bench seat in Travis's truck. "Hello," A perky waitress came to Travis's window. "What can I get you?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes, trying to flirt. She obviously hadn't seen me yet.

"Nothing, we're good." He said, not impressed.

"Are you sure?" She said pushing her chest out.

"Yup," He said, pulling me onto his lap. I grinned as she walked away dejectedly. Five minutes later the movie started. It was a double feature, we found out, playing The Breakfast Club and Mean Girls. The perky waitress kept sending me dirty looks. All in all it was a pretty good night. We spent the next five hours cuddling and kissing. By the time we got home it was midnight, luckily it was a Friday.

"Wanna spend the night at my house?" Travis whispers as we stand at my front door. Memories flood back to me. Connor saying goodbye for the last time. Me watching him walk down the pathway for the last time. I don't usually go through the front door for that reason. A tear slid down my cheek. Quickly, I wipe it away. "Hey, Ariana, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" He doesn't know what happened.

I shake my head, blinking back the tears that threatened to flow. "No, it's not you. It's nothing. Yes, I would love to spend the night."

Travis smiled tentatively, "Ok, see you." He walks to his house next door. His bedroom window and mine are right across to each other. Travis moved in shortly after Connor left, we became fast friends and he eventually asked me out. Slowly I climb the stairs to my room and change. Something thumps against my window. I jump.

"Jeez Travis, I'm coming, just a sec." His devilish smile spreads across his face and he leans on his windowsill. I grab a sticky note and scribble a message for my mom,

_Hey, me and Travis got home late. Don't bother waking me, I'm going to sleep in. Might have breakfast at Travis's. Love you._

_Ariana :)_

I slap the note onto the outside of my door and retreat to my window, what my mom doesn't know won't hurt her.

I wake up in Travis's room, sunlight shining through the open window. I roll over to face him. "Morning beautiful," He says, a smile already plastered across his face, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Morning," I say hugging him back. Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back. "Oh, my god!" I bolt upright, pulling the sheet with me. My eyes start to water and I pull my knees up to my chest. Travis moves closer, holding me. Sobs rack my body. Something was taken from me, something I had wanted to save.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought that's what... what you wanted." Travis tried to make me feel better, not knowing he wasn't the reason I was crying.

I couldn't stop, I wanted to but I couldn't.

"N-no, it's n-not you." I say trying to get a hold of myself.

"What is it?" He asked, scooting closer.

I told him the story of Connor. Of us. How he found out he was being unwound. How he left. How he'd wanted me to come. How I wished I had. What I'd wanted. That I wished he was still here.

Travis was sad. Not because I wished Connor was here. No, he was sad for me. For Connor. And I was glad. I'd finally told someone. Told the story I couldn't tell.

**Epilogue (Ten months later)**

I sat on the couch in the living room of the newly added floor to my parents house. They had almost kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant. Luckily, they didn't, now Travis and I lived on the third floor. I heard crying from the third door down.

"I've got her!" Travis yells, just as I was about to get up. I smiled, he was such a good dad.

There was a knock from the door in front of the stairs. "Hi, honey," My mom calls.

"Hi mom." I say as she comes in.

"Hi Laura." Travis yells making Andie cry louder.

My mother cringed, she never liked crying, always said I was a quiet baby. "I just brought up some mail." She said handing me a few envelopes.

"Thanks," I take the envelopes. My mother whisked out of the room and down the stairs, the door slamming behind her.

Flipping through the mail something catches my eye. An envelope with no sender, just my name and address. Dropping the other mail on the table I tear it open.

_Ariana, 3/9/20_

_Hey, I don't really know what to say. But I'm going to be in your area soon and was hoping to visit. I've got something to tell you, I hope you won't be mad, but you've probably moved on. I hope you did, it took _me _awhile. I hope you're doing well. It's been hard for me, but I'm adjusting. I'll be in town on Monday at noon, see you soon._

_Love,_

_Connor_

I fall onto the couch in shock. Connor is alive. I run to the calendar, it's Monday. He's coming. I check the clock. 11:30. Only half an hour. "Travis, an old friend of mine is going to be here in half an hour."

"Ok, who is it?" He asks walking into the room holding Andie.

"Connor."


End file.
